


The Modern Red Riding Hood

by Hyalin



Series: The Big Bad Alpha [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Stephen, BAMF Jensen, Fairy Tale Retelling with a twist, Innocent Jared, M/M, Omega Jared, Protective Jensen, Shy Jared, attempted non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyalin/pseuds/Hyalin
Summary: Jared is the sweet not-so-little Omega that brings his Grandmother baked goods from the family bakery across town. Jensen is the big bad Alpha with a temper that everyone stays away. And Stephen is the charming Alpha that everyone swoons over. How bad this could end?





	The Modern Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is an endless list of firsts. First time writing J2. First time writing A/B/O Dynamics. And finally, first time writing something in English! So please, be kind. Any misspelled stuff that you find, don't hesitate to point it out in the comments so I can fix it. This is un-betad (because I couldn't find anyone who could beta this while I die of embarassment as they read this, so... Yeah).
> 
> The inspiration for this work came from RWBY Chibi, idk why.

\- Jared! Stephen is here to take you to the game! - Sharon shout out from the living room, opening the door wider for the other Alpha. - He won't be long, Stephen. You look very handsome today! - The Beta praised him, and it wasn't without truth. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt that showed off his biceps and black jeans. - Do you want some coffee while you wait? - She smiled warmly to the younger man.

 

\- No ma'am, thank you. This is very kind of you, but I don't want to let everyone else waiting. - Stephen chuckles quietly, leaning on the back of the couch while waiting for Jared.

 

\- I see. - Sharon nodded once before going back to the kitchen. - Well, you know the drill, sweetie. Make yourself at home, I need to help Gerald in the backyard.

 

\- Need any help, ma'am?

 

\- I thought you wanted to wait for Jared. - The older Beta smiled with a tint of amusement in her eyes.

 

\- Well, I... - The Alpha spluttered a bit flustered.

 

\- I'm just teasing you, honey. Have fun, all of you! - She said happily, while leaving the house through the back door.

 

Stephen let out a sigh of relief when the Beta left. He took out his cellphone to check some messages while waiting for Jared when he heard some thumping upstairs. Supressing a smirk, Stephen checked his clothes out to make sure that he was indeed in his best image when the Omega came down. He was wearing a red henley shirt, jeans that hugged his ass just right and a cute blush on his high cheekbones.

 

\- Sorry, I couldn't find my converses anywhere. - Jared panted a bit, showing he was searching quite frantically for his shoes and flicking a strand of hair out of his ever changing hazel eyes.

 

\- It's okay. - The Alpha shrugged lightly. - You look beautiful, Jare.

 

\- Shuddup. Let's go already. - Jared muttered a little embarrassed, the blush in his cheeks darkening before opening the door and rushing out, going for Stephen's car. And the Alpha couldn't keep off the smirk out of his face, the leer that followed Jared's retreating form or the way he preened a little for seeing the Omega's flushed cheeks. It wouldn't be long before Stephen could have Jared sprawled on his bed.

 

* * *

 

The car ride was filled with idle chatter, Jared whining a little about having to go to his Grandmother's house twice a week to deliver bread and other baked goods for her. It's not that he doesn't love her, far from that! It's just that he could use the time to study or finish some college work. Stephen pretends to care, muttering some words of assent here and there. When the conversation slows down, the Alpha clears his throat to catch the younger man attention.

 

\- So, Jare, I was thinking... - Stephen starts conversationally. - Would you like to come with me to the movies tomorrow? We can have some dinner before, I know this wonderful Italian place that you would just love it.

 

The Omega blushed fiercelly. Stephen, THE Stephen Amell was asking him out?

 

\- Look, Steve, y-you are a nice guy and a-all, just... - Jared rubbed his hand on the back of his head. He couldn't tell the man that he was interested in someone else, especially if this someone else was a guy that everyone keeps telling him to stay away. - I'm tr-trying to focus on my studies now, y-you know? - He lied. - Oh, look, we're here! - Jared exclaimed, trying to change the subject. Stephen barely parked the car when the Omega was out of the vehicle and being greeted by Chad, his best friend. That was why he missed the dark look that crossed the Alpha's face. No one turned Stephen Amell down.

 

\- Dude, finally! We're wondering when you two would show up! - The blonde Alpha shouted, throwing an arm over Jared's shoulder.

 

\- I bet they were busy making out. - Katie giggled when she saw the Omega's blush.

 

\- N-No! I-I was looking for my shoes! - Jared cried out, the flush in his cheeks creeping under his neck.

 

\- Your loss. - Katie shrugged, watching Stephen step out of the car and locking it.

 

\- C'mon, losers, we need to pick up the pace if we want to avoid a mile long line! - Chad called over, already walking towards the stadium.

 

Since they were going to get some drinks after the football game, everyone agreed that the best parking spot would be one block near the Devil's Trap Pub, owned by Jeffrey Dean Morgan. It was still mid afternoon, so the pub was closed, but you could see through the windows that JDM was cleaning the tables and counter while Jensen was sweeping the sidewalk.

 

Jensen was the outsider Alpha in San Antonio. No one knew why he left Dallas. Some said it was because he got into so many fights back home that the Council banished him from the city. Others said it was because he had challenged the Alpha and lost. And Chad said he knew someone that knew Jensen from Dallas and the Alpha had killed someone just for looking him in the wrong way. Whatever was the reason, Jensen was one hell of an Alpha. Broad shouldered, strong biceps, dirty blonde hair, cute freckles on his nose, chiseled jaw, full lips and the brightest green eyes that Jared have ever seen made the complete image of every wet dream of the young man since he met the older Alpha. Today he was using a black Pearl Jam t-shirt and some faded jeans. He was breathtakingly beautiful.

 

But Jensen did have a bad temper. Since JDM took the Alpha under his wing - he was some sort of uncle for the freckled were - and brought him to work as a bouncer/bartender in the Devil's Trap Pub, the number of Betas and Alphas being tossed out with a black eye increased immenselly. Because of that, most people avoided the green eyed man, Jared included, but the young Omega was just very shy and his parents warned him every once in a while to not approach the other Alpha. "He's dangerous", his father kept saying.

 

\- Hey, Welling, check this out. - Stephen took a chewing gun out of his jeans pocket and threw the paper away on the sidewalk, right where Jensen was sweeping quietly.

 

The other Alpha growled menacingly at Stephen, green eyes shining with murderous intent. Stephen stood his ground, puffing his chest in a clear show of dominance.

 

\- Whatcha looking, freak? - The blue eyed man barked, stepping forward. Tom and Mike mimicked the gesture, backing Stephen up. But instead of backing down, Jensen only growled louder, stepping forward too, into Stephen's space.

 

\- Fuck off before I take that paper and shove it right up your ass, Amell. - Jensen snarled, canines sharping and eyes glinting with a tint of gold for a second.

 

Jared's heart was beating a mile per minute and he didn't know if it was because of the amount of Alpha pheronomes in the air, the fact that Stephen was about to get into an open brawl with Jensen or the fact that the green eyed Alpha left him hot all over, his dick twitching into his jeans with the amount of blood running south. God please don't let him wet the back of his pants right now! He searched frantically for JDM, but the older man wasn't in sight.

 

\- Oooh, look at that! You have some balls after all. I thought the only thing you had was a pretty face with those girly lips. Are you sure you're not some Beta or Omega? Those lips would look amazing wrapped around a c-

 

Before anyone could react, Jensen had Stephen pinned on the pub wall by the broom handle. Everyone was stunned with the Alpha's agility and strength.

 

\- What was that? I can't hear you very well... - Jensen muttered darkly, putting some pressure into Stephen's windpipe with the broom. - I told you to fuck. The hell. Off! - He barked angrily.

 

It was obvious that Stephen wasn't going to submit, he was getting a little blue and still glared at Jensen. And the other Alpha wasn't going to let the disrespect slip that easily. When Tom and Mike made a move to help their friend, the green eyed man snarled again and crushed Stephen's windpipe a little more, to show he wasn't kidding. That was when Jared jumped into action, rushing near Jensen and putting a hand into his shoulder gently.

 

\- Please, that's enough! - The Omega pleaded, scared with the situation. If Stephen got seriously injured, Jensen could get in trouble.

 

Everyone assumed that the Alpha would just lash out at Jared, but he relaxed visibly and looked at the Omega over his shoulder. That burning green-golden gaze was transfixed into Jared's hazel ones and, for a second, it was like just both of them existed. That was, until Stephen slip down the wall, coughing and spluttering.

 

\- Fine... - The Alpha grumbled, taking a step back.

 

Jared can barely remember how Tom and Mike helped Stephen up so they could scurried away from the big bad Alpha. He can barely remember the game they watched - altough he does remember that their team won. But he can remember the gaze burning through his back while they left the Devil's Trap Pub behind that afternoon.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later and he was late. He should be at the bakery at 6 p.m. so he could deliver baked goods to his grandmother before it gets too dark, but that class assignment took longer than he expected. When he entered the bakery, his mother was just getting her phone out of her pocket.

 

\- Oh, there you are! You're late. - Sharon chidded.

 

\- Sorry, momma! I got a little caught up in the library searching for books for my assignment. - He apologized, grabbing his red hoodie and the basket with baked goods without a second thought.

 

\- Wait! Is a little late, honey, I was just going to call your grandmother to tell her you would go there tomorrow morning. - The Beta told his son gently, already dialing on the phone.

 

\- Mom, I'm not a pup anymore! I can handle myself. - The young man grinned, lacing his converses again just in case.

 

\- I know, but I can't avoid the worry! - She sighed, but relented. Putting her hands on her hips, she started the everyday lesson. - You know what to do, honey.

 

\- Yeah, yeah. Don't talk to strangers, go straight to grandmother's apartment, look both ways before crossing the streets. I know the drill, mom. - He was about to leave when Sharon cleared her throat.

 

\- And look out for Jensen. Avoid him. - She warned him firmly.

 

\- Yeah... - And that rule did make Jared kind of sad.

 

* * *

 

 The thing is, it was kind of impossible to avoid Jensen. The Devil's Trap Pub was right in the path to his grandmother's apartment, but it was usually closed when the Omega passed by it. The pub was still closed when Jared passed by it, but Jensen was outside again, cleaning the big front window. Today he was wearing a dark grey AC/DC t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. Part of him wanted to say something to the Alpha, but the other part wanted to be momma's good boy. Those two parts battled while he walked closer and closer to the other man. His internal struggle was so distracting that he missed the way Jensen stopped what he was doing and sniffed the air.

 

\- Something smells good. - He rasped, eyes on Jared's basket.

 

The Omega jumped startled, eyes wide and one hand on his chest.

 

\- Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me! - He cried out, trying to calm his wild heart.

 

When he noticed that Jensen only arched a brow in a confused way, he flushed all over.

 

\- I-I mean, I wasn't paying a-attention, sorry. - Jared flustered, eyes on the ground and mop of brown hair covering part of his face. Jensen only muttered a single " 's okay" when the Omega realized that the Alpha probably thought that he was scared of him. - It's for my grandmother's! Cookies! And bread. And stuff. I'm taking that to her. I do that always, actually. - He shyly rambled, showing the basket.

 

The shorter man hummed in agreement, peeking under the basket covers to see what else Jared was taking to his grandmother. But his hand was slapped away easily, leaving him in a mix of surprise and amusement.

 

\- Nuh uh, none of that! It's for my grandmother. - He scolded the Alpha gently, even if he was blushing furiously under the other man's gaze.

 

\- Very well. - He drawled. - Maybe I can take you to get some coffee then. So I can taste for myself those baked goods. - Jensen waggles his brows ridiculously, making Jared blush and giggle.

 

\- Maybe. - The Omega smiled sheepishly, his dimples showing. - I'll see you around, Jensen. - He bid his goodbye softly, looking at the shorter Alpha one last time before continuing on his way.

 

Said Alpha was somewhat stunned. No one ever treated him like another person. And those killer dimples!? He already knew that Jared was a handsome young man, with that mop of chocolate locks, those beautiful hazel eyes and lean, tall body. Jensen was doomed.

 

* * *

 

The wind was picking up, chilling Jared's face. The air smelled like water, so it wouldn't take long before the rain started. He pulled the hood over his head, picking up the pace, it was already dark, he didn't need to catch a downpour too. When he got to his grandmother's apartment, Jared sighed in relief, for the rain had not yet begun. Taking the spare key out of his pocket, he entered the apartment, taking out the hood out of his head, leaving his hair a charming nest of brown locks.

 

\- Grandma! It's me again! Sorry for the late, I was in the library. - Jared explained, taking out his shoes in the living room. Only then he noticed how the place was dark and really quiet. - Grandma?

 

The Omega scanned the kitchen first, leaving the basket there. Then Jared checked the bedroom, frowning when the lights wouldn't turn on. Someone coughed weakly and the young man's gaze fell into the bed, a strange mound under the covers.

 

\- Grandma?! Are you alright? - His voice was a little panicked while he rushed to the side of the bed, pulling up the covers to check his grandmother.

 

One second his eyes were trying to adjust to the strange shadow that should be his grandmother and the other he was blinking owlishly at the bedroom ceiling, pinned to the bed. The lamp that was at the bedside table turned on and someone who was definitely not his grandmother stared down at him, smiling darkly.

 

\- Stephen?! What are you doing here?! Where's Grandma?! - Jared tried to sit up, but the Alpha just pressed his wrists harder against the headboard. - Let go of me!

 

\- Shhh, now now, Jared, calm down. Didn't you like the surprise? - Stephen stradled Jared's hips, leaning into him. - My Grandma took your Grandma to some sort of bridge night between old ladys and I voluntered myself to keep you company. - The Alpha leered down at the young man, running his free hand down to his torso.

 

\- S-Stephen, what a-are you doing?! - The Omega was starting to get scared of the older man, trying to free his hands, without success. Stephen was stronger and he was aided by his Alpha strenght as well. He tried to buck his hips, but the only thing that he accomplished was the Alpha using his free hand to steady himself in the headboard to avoid banging his head into the wall.

 

\- I've been trying to woo you for months now, Jared. MONTHS! - He growled, clearly pissed now. - You should know better than turn me down like that.

 

\- You just wanted to get into my pants, asshole! - The young man retorted, eyes starting to water from fear.

 

\- Well, it looks like I've got what I wanted anyway. - The Alpha shrugged, smirking down at the Omega before kissing him forcefully. It lasted a couple of seconds, before a sharp pain erupted on his lips from a powerful bite. - Son of a bitch! - He cried out, lapping the blood with his tongue and glaring at the young man.

 

Jared could be an Omega, submiting could be in his nature, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He yelped when Stephen slapped his face with the back of his hand hard, leaving him dazed with a throbbing face and a busted lip. Facing the Alpha again, he couldn't stop his tears now, hurt and scared.

 

\- You can choose how this is going to be, Jare: you can either submit and enjoy this a little or keep fighting and don't enjoy at all. Either way, I'll get what I want and I'll enjoy it at lot. - The older man snarled, grabbing the Omega by his hair and pulling his head to the side, leaning into his neck to bite hard enough to bruise but not enough to claim.

 

\- P-Please, Steve, s-stop! - Jared pleaded, openly crying by now, head and neck stinging. The older man only groaned low on his throat, letting his hair go and palming his jeans, going for his button and fly. - S-Stephen! - The Omega cried out, still bucking and trying to free himself.

 

\- Yeah, Jare, soon you'll moan my name too. - He cooed, biting his earlobe and putting one hand into the younger man's pants.

 

\- Ngh... - Squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bloody lip, Jared tried to think of happier things. His mommas cupcakes, playing video games with Chad... Intense green eyes. - JENSEN! - He shouted without a second thought.

 

It was the wrong thing to say, because Stephen paused, leaned back and glared at him darkly. Opening his eyes wide, Jared noticed the Alpha lifting his hand with his fist close for one hell of a punch. But before he could strike, someone growled from the door and barreled towards the older man, tackling him into the ground.

 

\- DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! - Jensen barked, pummeling Stephen's face with a fury that no one has ever saw. The blue eyed man was able to land two punches into the other Alpha's jaw, but that didn't make him relent his assault.

 

Jared watched it numbly for couple of moments when he noticed that Stephen was a bloody mess, barely holding on. That made him jump into action, hugging Jensen from behind and trying to pull him away. Like the last time, those tight muscles loosened almost instantly.

 

\- Stop, please! He's not worth it! - He begged, hiding his face between the Alpha's shoulder blades. Lifting his head a little to face the older man, Jared noticed that Jensen was looking at him over his shoulder again. And the soft expression turned thunderous when he noticed his red cheek and busted lip.

 

\- 'm gonna kill this fucker! - He snarled, muscles tightening again, ready for beating Stephen into a bloody pulp again.

 

\- P-Please, I just wa-want to get out of here... - The Omega whispered, hiding his face again between Jensen's shoulder blades and tightening his arms around him.

 

The Alpha only huffed while nodding, untangling himself from Jared to get up, holding a hand out for him. The younger man sniffled before accepting the outstreched hand to get up, letting the green eyed man steer him out of his grandmother's apartment. When they got out into the street, it was raining and Jensen pulled Jared's hood over his head in a very sweet gesture. Wrapping his arm around the Omega's waist, they walked about two blocks before the rain turned into a downpour. Rushing for another block, the green eyed man guided Jared toward an apartment building, taking a key out of his pocket to open the iron gate. When the younger man hesitated, Jensen turned to him with soft eyes.

 

\- 'm not gonna hurt you, Jay... - He mumbled a little rueful that the Omega could think that of him. - I just thought... With the rain- Yeah it's... I... It's a bad idea. 'm just going to take you home. - Jensen lowered his eyes, almost locking the gate again when Jared laid his hand into his shoulder.

 

\- 's not that, I'm just a little surprised that you live nearby, that's all. - The younger man smiled a little, trying not to wince because of the pain in his face, blush heating his cheeks for a moment.

 

\- You sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. - His shoulders were still hunched.

 

\- I trust you. - Jared whispered softly, and that earned him a smile from the older man.

 

Jensen opened the iron gate wider and led Jared inside the building. The Alpha's apartment was in the second floor and it wasn't very big, but the living room was cozy. There was some framed photos on the bookshelf, a large TV, a worn out couch and a counter that separated the kitchen from de living room. The older man took out his wet boots and socks, bare feet padding softly on the wood floor.

 

\- Make yourself at home. I'll grab some towels and dry clothes for you.

 

Before he could go, Jared held the older man's hand and squeezed a little, eyes downcast. Now that they were out of the rain, in a safe place, everything came crashing down into the young man. Stephen, the assault, the pain and most of all, the fear.

 

\- Thank you... - It was barely a whisper, tears welling into the Omega's eyes and trailing down his cheeks. - If you hadn't been there... S-Stephen would... He wo-would've... - Jared was openly sobbing now. - The-They keep calling y-you b-big and ba-bad and dangerous, but yo-you were the o-one to save me!

 

For a moment, Jensen didn't know what to do, but he followed his instincts and hugged the younger man, making soft shushing sounds while rubbing his back and letting Jared hide his face on the crook of his neck.

 

\- I'll always save you. - The Alpha promised, one of his hands trending through Jared's hair. When Jensen overheard Stephen bragging with his friends the day before, he never thought that the Alpha would actually try to force himself into the Omega. But when that bad feeling wouldn't go away after talking to Jared at the Pub, he knew something was wrong. He was really glad that he didn't ignored it.

 

After a few more sniffles Jared pulled back, lifting his gaze to face Jensen once more. The Alpha cradled the younger man's jaw gingerly, thumbing his tears away. He should turn away, go get the towels and recompose himself, to avoid kissing the Omega. But he was too slow, because said Omega squeezed his shoulders before dipping his head to slot their lips together. It was sloppy, without finesse and Jensen had the suspicion that that was Jared's first kiss. He didn't responded for a couple of seconds, wich made the Omega pull away, cheeks crimsom red and eyes down again.

 

\- So-Sorry, I thought... 's just... H-He stole m-my first kiss and then... - Jared mumbled, eyes stinging again with a mix of shame and sadness.

 

The Omega was surprised when Jensen framed his face with both hands and kissed him chastely, a sweet touch of lips. He gasped when the Alpha sweeped his tongue into his bottom lip, deepening the kiss for a little before pulling away. Jared opened his eyes - not even realizing he had closed them - to face the older man, who looked a little sheepish.

 

\- Look, Jared... I like you. You were the first one that actually treated my like a person. I've watched you from afar and you are a wonderful person. - He started, pad of his thumb caressing his bottom lip tenderly.

 

\- But...? - The Omega prompted, trying to not get his hopes up, even if his heart was skipping a couple of beats with those praises.

 

\- I'm not... I know what people say about me. "The big bad Alpha". 'm not relationship material. - Jensen sounded somewhat hurt. - I have a temper, but I would never hurt you. You deserve better. - He closed his eyes, leaning until their foreheads touched. - I don't know how to not be who I am... Maybe if you taught me... - The Alpha opened his eyes again, looking a little hopeful.

 

Jared's heart soared and hurted at the same time with Jensen's words. Nuzzling gently at his face, the Omega wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulder, pulling him closer until their chests touched.

 

\- I don't want you to change... I want you just like that. - His face was flushing, but he was grinning. - The big, the bad and the dangerous.

 

\- But... - Jensen tried to argue, but Jared cut him off with a peck on his lips.

 

\- And you'd be my big bad Alpha. - The Omega finished, kissing him one more time.

 

Things would not be easy. But as long as they were together, nothing could stand in their way. Not even his weakly baked good deliveries to his grandmother.


End file.
